This invention relates to games of skill in which a player must respond to a point in space, and more particularly to a game in which a player perceives a test point in a vertical display plane and is required to position a response point in a corresponding horizontal response plane as closely as possible to the test point, with position error and response time applied to the score.
There are a variety of military warfare board games of the "salvo" type with vertical and horizontal panels, but they are related to positioning multiple pieces on each panel for strategy games relative to an unseen target. Many sports require a player to respond promptly to fast on-coming balls, punches and the like at any point in space. This action-reaction game could help sharpen an athlete's performance. It may also be useful as therapy for those recovering from a stroke, as well as simply a challenging game of skill. Applicant is not aware of any other game that tests the ability of a player to mentally translate a visible position in a vertical plane to a position in a horizontal plane and then require manual positioning in the horizontal plane.